


Kyle Gets To Have Love For Once, Dammit

by Fidgetcetera



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Assume All Our Characters Are Trans Unless Stated Otherwise, Disability, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Listen we just want kyle to be loved dammit okay, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technically Misgendering?, Trans Character, Trans Kyle (She-Ra), Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), Trans Scorpia (She-Ra), Trans Self-Discovery, Trauma and recovery, let us know if we need any extra tags!, some tagged ships not written yet, wait it's lesbians? always has been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgetcetera/pseuds/Fidgetcetera
Summary: Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie have settled down, mostly separately, in Plumeria, after... You know. Everything.Perfuma and Scorpia are the gay flower and bug enthusiasts that help everyone to reach a better understanding of gender, and relationships, and all that good gay stuff.
Relationships: Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia/Kyle (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Could he be pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Kyle become a bit more acquainted with some tea and meditation. Kyle's memories don't want him to relax quite so much.

Kyle nervously smiled, sitting down carefully in Perfuma's tent. "S-so, um. Perfuma, you wanted to see me?"

Perfuma had been humming, always glad to prepare her morning tea for new company. She usually had Scorpia by her side, but Kyle and her hadn't been too well acquainted yet, and that called for some privacy.  
She finished pouring the tea carefully, then turned around with a smile at the question, sitting down after placing teacups in front of each seat. "I'm so glad you came! I hope you like tea and meditation?"

Kyle smiled back, speaking shyly and a little awkwardly as he said, "Well, most things that taste different than the Horde rations has been good so far." He nervously chuckled, remembering the only food he'd eaten for a majority of his life. "But, um, I... Don't think I know what meditation is."

Perfuma giggled as she said, "Oh! Well, let me show you!" She offers her hand, reaching across the table, and Kyle stares a moment before reaching back, cautiously grabbing her hand.

"So... Now what?" He was slightly flustered at holding someone's hand at all. Her hand was as soft as her words, and he found himself thinking about her voice.

"Now, you calm yourself. Breathe in and out slowly, focus in. In... And out." As she spoke, Perfuma followed her own advice, eyes closed, thumb tracing slow, gentle circles on Kyle's hand.

Kyle tried, closing his eyes when he saw her do so. His thoughts drifted gently to the smell of his tea, the gentle floral scents around the tent, the petrichor of a distant rainstorm...

Perfuma's words re-anchored him to his seat. "Now, the important part of this is to focus in on something. Think about yourself, your breathing, and how you feel, what you feel. You don't need to talk, but it's okay to."

And Kyle didn't talk. He was practiced, there. He felt his breathing, and heard it. The way his body moved. The calm. He didn't get to be calm like this. His mind shot back to the Fright Zone, feeling the calm slip and give way to alertness, the sinking feeling that someone would call his name, just shout --

"Kyle? Are you okay?" 

He jumped as his eyes shot open, realizing he was squeezing Perfuma's hand, tight. His voice wavered, and he realized he had a few tears. "I! Um. Yes ma'am! I mean. Yes. Yeah, I'm okay? I-I mean I should be okay. Right?"

Perfuma squeezed his hand back, putting another onto it, watching his face carefully. "You don't need to be okay. It's allowed to not be. It's better to let yourself cry when you need to."

And a dam broke. Kyle cried. He cried because he was safe. He cried because he wasn't safe before. He cried because someone listened. He cried because he was crying. He cried because he was crying about crying, and he wasn't Allowed to have this.

Perfuma moved to sit next to him, and gently moved an arm around Kyle. Before she could say anything, he was leaned against her, sniffling and hugging and apologizing.

And no one yelled at him. He didn't get blamed for ruining everything, not even when he spilled his tea partway through everything, a vine patting the table with a napkin.

Perfuma simply held him. "You're okay. I'm here. It's safe. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyle struggles to speak, but nods. His voice is frail. "I just... I don't get this kind of relaxation in the Horde. Didn't. Everyone needed me to do something, to fuck something up so they could blame me. I can't feel... Safe?"

Perfuma keeps holding him, speaking softly. "You're safe here. I'll have your back, okay?" She starts humming, while birds chirp outside and accentuate her voice. She grows a flower and places it in his hair.

Kyle sighs, then awkwardly looks up at Perfuma. "Um, princess, why did you want me to come here, anyway?

"I had a hunch that you were stressed and avoidant. I do think I was right?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess so? Jeez. Um. Thank you."

Perfuma smiles infectiously, and Kyle, eyes red and nose sniffling, smiles back. That smile follows him out the tent, awkwardly bumping into Scorpia, and throughout the rest of his day.

Someone listened to Kyle. And she was pretty.

...Could he be pretty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This is... Kinda our first published fanfic ever? We're hoping you like this first chapter. We can't promise any schedule to the rest, but we had three ready to go by the time we had an ao3 account and got everything ready to publish this.


	2. Wait, her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender is a fuck. Kyle is... Figuring it out. A bit. Scorpia gives good apologies, and better hugs.

Scorpia's tail didn't quite *wag*, but to say she didn't emote with it would certainly be a lie. Kyle, good as he ever was at dodging, had learned where to move when he(?) saw that smile, as Scorpia shouted, "Kyle! Hey, buddy, how are you doing?"

Kyle, however, was distracted today. Their reaction was last-minute, and they found that it was the impossibly tall woman herself who actually saved them from a sting.

"Woops. Sorry about that. Happens all the time!" Scorpia's big, adorable grin made Kyle laugh the near-sting off, despite it all.

He(?) uh, didn't exactly expect that grin to get through to him so much. "Yeah, I uh... I've noticed that! I'm doing okay--"  
And Kyle's entire train of thought is interrupted by the most surprisingly comfortable embrace by large pincers he's received. "Oh! Um. Yeah. You're a hugger..." Their mumbles are met with a bit of a hair ruffle as they awkwardly hug her back.

"Sure am! And I uh, didn't exactly show you that too much, back when."

Kyle swallowed, and nodded. Much as they appreciated the affection, especially when they were so distractible by their inner thoughts (like why they kept questioning being called "he" quite so much), they remembered pretty well: Scorpia was nice, but... She still put the blame on Kyle, too. Who wouldn't? "Right. Um. So... What's up?"

Scorpia gently put Kyle down, staying knelt down so that they were at eye level as she spoke. "I... Guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Kyle didn't really know what to say to that. They didn't have a lot of experience hearing it, not quite. The last time it happened, it took them putting themself in a genuinely life threatening situation because of how upset they were, before Lonnie and Rojelio... Probably saved their life. Endangered the mission, too.

"I... That bad, huh?" Scorpia frowned, filled with concern on her ever-so-readable face.

Kyle started a little, quick to be lost in their own thought again. They said, "N-no! I mean. Well. I just... You surprised me. I'm not used to being taken so seriously."

"Oh, man. I... Jeez, I should have said something sooner," Scorpia said, pincer behind her head guiltily.

"Hey, no pressure. And... Yeah, it hurt, but I forgive you."

"You sure? You don't have to."

Kyle smiled, nodding, before being pulled into another hug. They yelled in surprise, but hugged back tight. 

Scorpia patted their back gently. "Hey, Kyle? Let's try to talk more often, okay?"

Kyle nodded against her, blushing. "I'd really like that? Um. If you're sure. I don't want to take up your time."

Scorpia hugged tighter and laughed. "Take up my time, silly, I'm offering!" She loosened her grip a moment as she realized Kyle was struggling to respond. "Oops. Sorry, I got a little excited."

The two laughed, and Kyle's grin stuck around as he was put back down.

Hey, while they're thinking about things that make them happy.

"Hey, Scorpia?"

"What's up?"

"Am I... Pretty?" Kyle hid her face in her hands, blushing as she asked. Immediately, self doubt overwhelmed her. What if Scorpia didn't think so? What if she misunderstood her? What if Kyle was just being frivolous? Wait, her?

The chain of thoughts spiraling in were interrupted by a claw, delicately placing a flower in Kyle's hair, one of many that Scorpia was always adorned with by her ever-so-affectionate girlfriend. "Pretty? I'd say so. Could probably even sneak in a 'beautiful', if you wanted."

And Kyle cried. By herself, before Scorpia pulled her in for a hug again, her voice soft. "Aw, shucks, you'll get me crying. There there, let it out. I know. I know."

And Kyle sat there, wordless, comforted and crying and confused and *beautiful* and held and safe and *pretty?*

She didn't know what to do with herself from here, but she could take her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making good on that tag about how every character we write is trans! Like, seriously. How do you write a cis person, anyway??


	3. Wait, is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia invite Kyle to take a nice walk in the woods with them!

Kyle paced in her tent.

She(!!) didn't know what else to do, really? She didn't have quite the same level of routine as in the horde. It was hard, awful work she couldn't do, but it was schedule and structure.

She hated that everything still came back to her time in the horde, but... How can you not compare your home to the one you grew up in, compare yourself to the one you grew up as?

Catra may have always so obviously seen herself second-best to her love, taking that out on everyone around her, but Kyle... Kyle was a *long* way below second, and she knew it. Maybe, though, that was okay?

Someone she'd found herself thinking of a lot, pacing around the tent with nothing to do, was Rogelio. He was a bit of an exception to the rule. She might assume he simply didn't always shout blame at her for her missteps because she couldn't actually understand his vocalizations, but... She always got a little sense of something more.

Her pacing was abruptly interrupted, not by some incredibly conveniently timed tall, strong, (handsome?) lizard person, but, like many things, her inattentiveness. She tripped and fell on a rock in her tent, and layed there.  
"Maybe the ground is the best match for me, anyway."

That wasn't particularly a *healthy* thought, but... She really didn't care.

Someone else, apparently, did. "Don't be silly! The ground doesn't need you to lay on it to be happy, but I'm quite sure someone else does!"  
Kyle looked up, grass on her face and two undying flowers still in her hair, to see Perfuma offering her a hand up.  
"O-Oh. Um. Sorry, Perfuma, I didn't mean to..."  
"What's there to apologize to me for? And don't start apologizing to the *ground*, that's not going to help anyone."

Kyle took her hand, standing up and brushing herself off as she spoke. "Right. Um. Sorry! I mean!! Oops."

And despite the mess in front of her, all Perfuma could do was grin and keep hold of her hand as she said, "It's all okay, Kyle."

After a few lingering moments of silence, Kyle asked, "So... What did you come by for, anyway?"

"Right! Scorpia and I wanted to go out for a walk tonight, and you never seem too busy, so I thought the time outside might be nice!"

Kyle blushed in surprise. "Me? I... I mean, if Scorpia--"

"Oh, it was her idea, don't worry! She was going to invite you herself, but since she gets so distracted, I thought I would instead." 

"Oh! Um." Kyle's blush was pretty obvious, at this point. Embarassedly, she looked away as she spoke. "Y-yeah, then. I'd like that. Um. Thank you."

As Kyle prepared to relax after a tiny social interaction successfully navigated, she instead found her arm tugged, more forcefully than she'd expect from Perfuma, who said "Well, come on, then~! You *can't* miss the sunset!"

"O-oh! Right now! Okay!" Kyle was startled but followed along, finding a bit more spring in her step than she expected.

As the pair left the tent, they left to find Scorpia. It... Isn't exactly hard to miss her. Kyle noted her hair; the striking, slightly floral black dress; and the enamoring scales of the one she was talking to.

She startled with a light tap on the shoulder as Perfuma spoke. "You okay? You seemed distant for a moment."

Kyle nodded and said "Oh! Yeah, um, totally. Just fine. Got lost in thought."

"Thoughts about pretty people you might be into~?" Perfuma asked teasingly.

Kyle immediately blushed deep red, looking down at her feet. She thought about answering the question, but... The tease hit so well that she didn't see the need to protest. Though she wasn't sure if Perfuma realized exactly how *many* people Kyle had in mind.

Perfuma spoke up first. "O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to accuse or actually pry. You don't have to actually answer that at all."

Kyle nodded quietly, looking back up at Perfuma, smiling a little. "N-no, it's okay. You saw right through me, there. Um. But. Thank you? For considering my feelings?"

Perfuma smiled, and Kyle grew quite aware of how she'd been holding her hand this whole time. Scorpia, apparently now finished with her conversation with Rogelio, walked over. She gave Perfuma a hug, and Kyle wondered for a moment if she'd need to let go of Perfuma's hand, only to find herself scooped up in pincer arms, laughing and blushing.

Scorpia's arms pulled them close as she asked, "So, you two ready to go for, like, the coolest walk ever?"

Kyle nodded excitedly, startled by the drop to the ground as Scorpia pointed to lead the way. Out of her peripheral, she saw that Perfuma caught herself in vines to slowly lower herself.

And so, they set off, and Kyle stared at Scorpia's dress, Perfuma holding hands with both of them, and a few things in her head clicked together, and she blurted out, "Wait, is this a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! You read through the first chapters of this fic that we wrote before publishing anything ever! Thank you!!! 💚💜🖤💖💙
> 
> By the way, we'll be sticking with she/her pronouns for Kyle from now on, unless her gender itself changes! That's meant to reflect Kyle's own genderfeels resting at that point.


	4. A Sunset Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Perfuma and Scorpia go for a hike, and Kyle gets showered with more affection and care than she's ever used to.

"Wait, is this date?" The question slipped from Kyle's lips rather quickly, and she immediately fumbled around it. "I mean, I've never been on one, so I can't say for sure, and I mean, I don't want to assume anything, and I hope that wasn't weird to ask, I just--"

Perfuma shushed Kyle, pressing her finger to Kyle's lip. "Kyle," she said softly, "It's hard to answer you, when you don't wait to listen. Now, would you _like_ for this to be a date, with Scorpia and I both?"

Kyle stares, thinking, running her hands through her hair, feeling the two flowers each woman had given her still alive weeks later. What she wanted? I mean... She wanted this to be nice. And she did get a shy, cautious hope around them. What was she hoping for?  
...Safety. Warmth. Comfort. Closeness. And not just because they'd been kind to her - everyone had been, to a degree Kyle couldn't understand. They _cared_ about her feelings, pulled her out of her shell, and helped her define herself in new ways.

So, after a long pause, Kyle simply nodded quietly, gathering her composure to say, "I like both of you. I-I think a date sounds... Good."

Before she knew it, she was in another of Scorpia's hugs, followed by receiving a very surprising peck on the cheek. "Good! Because this was already a regular date thing between Perfuma and I, and like, I would feel a little awkward if it was only a date between two of us."

Perfuma laughed, catching Kyle as Scorpia put her down, Perfuma's hug more gentle and loose. "Love, I think the idea was more that it would be more a friendly walk than a date, without him involved in the date part?"

Ah. 'Him'. That was still a subject to broach.

Scorpia, either not realizing, or not hearing the pronoun slipup, carried on, beginning to actually walk forward. "Ah, right, is that how that works? Well. That's confusing."

Kyle stood quietly for a moment, walking a little behind the two girlfriends, then spoke up. "Um... Actually, I do need to correct one thing? You uh, said 'him' there."

Perfuma immediately caught on, apologizing. "Oh! My apologies, I was assuming based on past interactions, and--"

Kyle shook her head. "It's okay, you couldn't have known. But... I think I'd like 'she' a lot, now. No need to change the name, though. Kyle is... Oddly, still alright. When no one's using it to blame me for things?"

Scorpia nearly winced at the last comment, but then smiled excitedly. "Well, that's just great! And Perfuma, do you know what I think?"

Perfuma smiled expectantly, though Kyle can't begin to guess _what_ she expects of Scorpia. "Hmm, what's that, Scorpia?"

And Scorpia let loose the emotion-laden validation equivalent of 40 horde cannons going off in sequential fire, with all the might that only a trans person has to unleash upon another trans person in enthusiastic support. "Well, I think that Kyle was an excellent idea to invite along for this date. She's beautiful and cute, and so pretty, and I think she might do well to reach the cliffside and see a sunset almost as beautiful as her. You know, I think the sun actually might get jealous? She'd rival it pretty well."

Kyle smiled through the speech, tears quickly welling in her eyes, as both Princesses grab each of her hands. She's undoubtedly flustered and lost for words, and barely squeaks out a "thank you."

* * *

The sunset was breathtaking, from this high. Light bouncing off the ripples of a calm lake, the Whispering Woods from a decently high vantage point, and Scorpia and Perfuma basked in an orange glow... Yeah, she didn't quite buy that she'd make that view jealous, but the comparison was certainly more flattering now.

The whole way up, Scorpia and Perfuma took turns pointing out plants and bugs to eachother. Kyle took in the moments, and occasionally would find mushrooms neither had noticed, pointing out how neat they were to find outside the Whispering Woods, how she liked the little "gills" along the bottoms of the mushrooms...

Kyle didn't even actually realize how neat she'd find them, but the hike had really opened her eyes a bit. It had also, however, made her realize one other thing.  
She was in _pain._ It only took a few times of her crouching down, then standing up while wincing and sucking air through her teeth sharply, for the others to Notice. Before too long uphill, she was holding Scorpia's pincer and leaning against Perfuma entirely.

Sitting down at the cliff and watching the sunset was a _very_ good idea, then. She knew that she could stop and rest whenever, but... She didn't want to be weak.

Perfuma gently touched her shoulder. "How are you feeling, Kyle?"

Kyle leaned back into Perfuma and sighed. "Fine, I think."

Perfuma's look of concern was joined quickly with Scorpia's speech. "You sure? You really, _really_ don't look fine. And I know what it's like to act tough, but... We won't let you get yourself hurt because of it."

Kyle wanted to hide, but well, not like she could get up and run, not in this state. She decided that burying her face into girl would do, and rested against Scorpia, quietly, watching the sun fall in the sky.

Kyle herself finally spoke up, as the stars slowly started to litter the sky. "I... Hurt a lot. I don't know if I can make the walk back."

Scorpia flexed her arm and smiled. "So, you're saying a gal could use someone big and strong to carry her? C'mon. It's one of the perks to looking like this!"

Kyle giggled and nodded, looking at her and mumbling out, "think that's not the only perk I see."

Perfuma raised an eyebrow at Kyle, and Kyle blushed, wondering how Perfuma had overheard her and Scorpia apparently hadn't, despite the closeness.

Before she could wonder for too long, she was scooped up, nuzzling against Scorpia's bicep as she adjusted in the large woman's arms, held in a Princess carry. Scorpia asked, "This okay? I uh, can carry you on my shoulder if it'd be easier, really! No sweat, honest!"

Kyle stared up at the one holding her, looking into her eyes, appreciating a gentle breeze rustling Scorpia's hair and her own, sighing. She glanced over at Perfuma, who surprised her with a gentle forehead kiss. Kyle smiled, practically melting, and breathlessly said, "This is perfect."

The walk back was calm, full of chatter. Kyle thought she'd feel more guilty being carried back like this, but... She just felt safe.

Perfuma ruffled Kyle's hair affectionately, slipping a pink flower into her hair. "So, will you be joining my morning tea rituals a little more often~?" She paused for a moment, then added, "Oh, and you don't need to meditate, or you can find a better way to do it, if that helps."

Kyle pondered this, yawning. "I... Yeah. I think that'd be nice." She thought again about the rush of memories from meditating, blocking herself from thinking further on that. "...Definitely a no on meditating, for now. Maybe I could try writing?"

Scorpia perked up. "Ooh! I always wanted to do some writing. I mean, it's a little hard. You know." She gestured with her pincers, nearly dropping Kyle, catching her carefully as she clings to Scorpia's arm. "Whoops! I gotcha."

Kyle laughed, keeping her hold on the pincer. "Yeah, I understand. I... Could help you? We could like, write stories together and I'll put them onto paper? I don't know."

Scorpia held onto Kyle a little closer, more careful not to drop her, excitedly responding, "Oh! Yeah! Yeah, that's great!! We could write about... Superheroes!" Her excitement caused electricity to arc from her pincer and she chuckled. "Guess I do have my _own_ superpowers."

Perfuma's arm hooks around Scorpia's, affectionately leaning close. "You two would make excellent authors. I look forward to reading what you write! Also, Kyle, I did want to ask... Is there any magical that you think would be good for your gender situation?"

Kyle's train of thought stopped, and she sat for a moment. Scorpia interjected into the empty space. "Oh! Yeah! Mystacor is _amazing_ for having talks about how you wanna look. And like, everyone's here to support you!"

She quietly wondered, thinking about her body. It wasn't... Something she thought about, not like this. I mean, she always knew she was small, underwhelming, and weak. But... Gender? Did she want to look _more_ like a girl? No, but maybe she wanted to look more like _herself._ Finally, she weakly spoke, interrupting the light chatter of Perfuma and Scorpia talking about their own past. "I-I... Don't know yet. I think it's a yes, but this is all really new, and I don't even know what I want. But... I'll figure it out."

Perfuma gently kissed the top of Kyle's head, saying, "Okay! Take your time. We'll always be here."

Kyle melted, murmuring happily as she rested between the two women walking her home. The rest of the walk was quiet and sweet, Perfuma planting gentle kisses on Scorpia's arm. As they reached Scorpia and Perfuma's tent, the two shot glances at eachother, Perfuma trying to communicate something that Scorpia clearly didn't quite get. Perfuma glancing at the tent, then at Kyle, while Scorpia tilted her head at Perfuma.

Perfuma pressed her hand to her face and sighed. "Kyle, will you be going back to your tent tonight?"

Kyle looked confused, asking "Where else would I go?"  
Realization struck her, and embarassment followed up for the one-two punch as her cheeks turned red. "O-oh. Wait, you mean? Like? Here?"

Perfuma smiled and nodded. "Only if you'd like to sleep over! I just... I liked this. And I would like it if I could stay with you a little longer?"

Scorpia, now realizing what was on offer, spoke up. "Yeah! I had fun, too. You don't gotta, but I really think it'd be nice, to have you stay over."

Kyle, blushing and smiling, said "Well, I mean... I could stay, at least this once. Not like I have anything else going on."

At the end of the night, the three fell asleep together, Kyle squished between Scorpia's strong arms and Perfuma's soft, slender body, peacefully passing out immediately, humming quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't resist writing more soft, sweet feelings!!! 💚💜🖤💖💙 We've said this a lot in the end notes, but really, thanks for reading!! This whole thing has made us very excited, and we appreciate the kudos we've gotten and everything!!
> 
> Quick edit: 69 hits? Nice.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie and Kyle hang out, without the world collapsing around them or the crushing pressure of the Horde. It's a bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a bit - a hurricane and a mental health mess or 3 plus some disability stuff really impede writing!  
> hope you enjoy 💙💖🖤💜💚

Kyle woke up staring up at the ceiling of her tent, alone. Scorpia had had stuff to take care of in the Fright Zone for a while (when was that place getting renamed, anyway?), and Perfuma wouldn't bear being away from her. Kyle had said she needed some space to understand the new feelings she was having, but...

Well, it was a bit harder to tell someone you liked quite this much that a domain she _technically_ rules over is kinda... Terrifying and traumatic. 

She rolled over in bed, hugging a pillow and grabbing the tracker pad next to her. Apparently, Queen Glimmer and her "Best Friends Squad" had given these out to pretty much everyone she could, at this point. Kyle was... At home with this style of tech, if good at fumbling it. She found her messages and glanced at the history from the previous evening. Perfuma and Scorpia apparently had a habit of messaging even while quite near eachother. Maybe they did it for her sake?

> 🌹Perfuma 🌱: Love, there's another leak over here. How much damage did Mermista do?
> 
> 🦂: again??? omq [oh my queen. scorpia does not care that she is technically her own queen] awesome
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: I'll let cleanup know about that.  
>  What do you want this place to be, now, anyway?
> 
> 🦂: ???
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Well, the horde is over. This place was made to hurt people. You're being given the chance to make it something new!
> 
> 🦂: hm  
>  somewhere fun?  
>  big overhaul!  
>  want 2 involve ppl here
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: You're very thoughtful about that. I appreciate that~  
>  Should we be getting to bed?
> 
> 🦂: meet @ barracks, got something 2 show

  
Kyle stared. A renovation of the Fright Zone is a weird thought. How would you even make a place like that fun? And... Well, the longer they spent there, the less time they spent _here_. Which is fine. Totally fine. _Not gonna be selfish about that._

She sighed and sent a quick "good morning", hugging the pillow tight, but the pad's chime of a new message caused her to nearly drop it. Then, she fumbled it a second time, when she squeaked in surprise at seeing something from Lonnie.

> L: hey, wanna chat? haven't talked much in a while
> 
> Kyle: uh!!! yeah sure???
> 
> L: breakfast outside in 20 then?
> 
>   
>  Kyle nearly protested at the offer of food, but her stomach growled and she realized she should probably accept it.
> 
> Kyle: yeah ok!!!

  
In truth, she hadn't spoken to Lonnie much properly since they got to Plumeria. They got the hell out of the horde together with Rogelio, but... Kyle kept to herself out of fear of being unwanted a lot, and Lonnie hadn't initiated much from the other side. Kyle figured she just didn't need her? She wasn't quite sure what Lonnie could really want, now.

She paced around and got dressed, fumbling for clothes and arriving back at the same clothes she'd worn for most her life. Horde uniform, though minus the horde symbol. She figured that if the savior of the universe got away with that for so long, she wouldn't face too much trouble, and she hadn't thought very hard about other clothes. She stepped outside to see Lonnie carefully cooking something in a skillet over a fire near the middle of town. She was wearing a sleeveless... Tunic? And jeans with a belt.

Kyle walked up nervously. "U-uh, hey? You wanted to see me?"

Lonnie nodded without turning around, lifting the edges of the omelet she was making carefully. "Yeah! I wanted to catch up!"

Kyle's voice wavered with a hint of confusion. "Catch up?"

"Yeah? Kill some time, talk, enjoy eachother's company without the world collapsing around us, finally?"

Kyle stared. She figured that Lonnie would want to talk, sure, but... This was so... Friendly? "U-um, sure! That. Sounds like a thing. We could do."

Lonnie sat down at a table and seats grown from tree stumps nearby, gesturing to Kyle as she set out plates and split the omelet in half. "What's the matter, didn't wanna talk to me? Seriously, Kyle, it's not like I'm giving you orders anymore. I just, ya know. We can chat."

Kyle sat down and smiled awkwardly. "Right. Um. Yeah! It's... Yeah. Talking is good. So... What have you been doing?"

Lonnie shook her head, speaking with her mouth full. "Uh-uh. You first. You barely talk to Rogelio and me anymore, I gotta hear what's been keeping you!"

Kyle blushed, both with guilt and a hint of plain embarassment, putting a hand behind her head. "Well..." She was still hopelessly shy around Rogelio, and didn't really think Lonnie needed her around. But having two princesses dote on her for a bit and make her question her gender was enough to distract from many things. "I. Um. Well, I may have gone on a date recently?"

Lonnie smiled excitedly. "With Rogelio? Finally!"

Kyle's entire face lit up red. "A-Ah, um... Scorpia said she wouldn't... But no, actually, um. Not with Rogelio."

Lonnie smirked. "Oh? Spill. And uh, you know you don't need a loudmouth like her to know the looks you two gave eachother."

Kyle took a long, slow bite, using food as an excuse to not speak, her blushing face incredibly obvious in the morning sunlight.

"It's not Scorpia, is it?"

Kyle choked, coughing up egg into a handkerchief. 

"Called shot."

"Y-you could have killed me! I was eating!"

"You know I know how to keep you from dying. And if worst comes to worst, some magic warrior lady we used to know will come like, kiss you better or something. Also, you're avoiding the question."

Kyle didn't really know Adora very well, but, the slightest additional blush was piled onto her ever-reddening face at the thought of that kind of healing. She was getting sidetracked, though. "Okay! Yes. Scorpia. And Perfuma. They took me to a cliff and showed me the sunrise. It, um... It was nice."

Lonnie grinned. "Really? You should've told me sooner, that's great! Tell me _everything_."

Kyle relaxed a bit, chatting away. Lonnie kept up with excited questions ("Does Scorpia give as good of kisses as hugs?" "Okay, but how _does_ Perfuma always smell like that?" "You shared a _bed_???"), and Kyle kept up the answers. Lonnie's bombardment of questions finally ceased, and she glanced at the time. "I gotta get going, I have... Some stuff to do. Again sometime?"

Kyle nodded. "I'll cook next time!"

Lonnie smiled. "Confident you won't mess it up?"

"Yep! And if I do, I'll laugh, because it'll be funny."

Lonnie and Kyle laughed together. Lonnie started to walk away, then looked back. Kyle was awkwardly running through her head how to tell Lonnie she was a girl, now, and Lonnie had stopped.

Simultaneously, they both said "By the way, uh..."  
Then, "You go first."  
"No, you!"  
Lonnie spoke up. "Fine. By the way, I'm not a girl anymore."  
Kyle stared for a moment. "Oh! Um. Me neither. Wait, I mean. I'm a girl now. So, uh, opposite thing."  
Lonnie chuckled and said "Got it. Still call me she, though."  
"Yeah, uh, same. I mean. You know."  
"Right. Next time, Kyle!"  
"Bye, Lon!"

Lonnie walked off, leaving Kyle a little confused as to what just happened. She realized Lonnie had never said much about herself during that exchange. At least there was a next time.

Kyle checked her tracker pad and smiled, seeing Perfuma and Scorpia chatting.

> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Good morning, sweeties!
> 
> 🦂: 🌄✨
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Tea in the Fright Zone is definitely a... Different experience.
> 
> Kyle: oh??
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: The last time I was here, it was... On business. It leaves me with a certain feeling when I attempt to relax here. 
> 
> Kyle: i think i know what you mean  
>  not a big fan of the fright zone  
>  kinda never was, but hey, it was home once
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Once. It never has to be again.
> 
> Kyle: ...yeah  
>  thanks
> 
> Kyle: oh um i saw lonnie
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Oh, lovely! Neither of you seems to get out too much, I do hope you get along again well.
> 
> 🦂: [cheering claw emoticon]
> 
> Kyle: she was good to talk to, it was kinda weird??
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Weird how?
> 
> Kyle: uhh we talked, and ate, and that was it. i mean we talked a lot? but. i don't know.
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: You talked and ate and that's weird?
> 
> Kyle: i guess i don't know how to talk to her or Rogelio now that we're not all either... doing something in the horde or making things happen or hanging out while traveling through the crimson waste
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: So, you're saying the context you know someone in has changed your relationship significantly and you need to find new common ground to make it work?
> 
> 🦂: [thinking scorpion emoticon]  
>  sounds familiar!!  
>  omq when us 2 met...
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Do you mean when we met in battle, or when we met as you were surrendering?
> 
> 🦂: uh  
>  yes  
>  both a mess
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Indeed! But we talked, a lot.
> 
> 🦂: while i was kinda yr prisoner
> 
> Kyle: i think i have relevant experience there?
> 
> 🦂: oh yeah you helped out Bow once rice?  
>  ryte  
>  rifht  
>  [claw emoticon]  
>  right?
> 
> Kyle: right yeah  
>  kinda wish i got out then tbh
> 
> 🌹Perfuma🌱: Well, we all follow our own paths. But it's good that you're talking to Lonnie again! Maybe you can rebuild a better friendship together.
> 
> Kyle: ...maybe, yeah.

  
Kyle leaned against the table. She considered exactly who she might be to Lonnie now, before getting a new message.

> Lon: hey, had fun. good nickname btw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon tech really allows for texting and bow and entrapta have a lot on their hands in terms of emoji requests
> 
> we still aren't putting any cis characters into this uwu
> 
> (also. we totally did not forget til writing this chapter that Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio show up in the crimson waste during like, the finale or whatever. ahem.)


End file.
